


Beyond Hope There's Sheer Stupidity

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: snkkink, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Poor Levi had to see that LOL, Spin the Bottle, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the Walls and in the Scouting Legion all soldiers are adults, but at the end of the day, some are mere teenagers. And teenagers tend to make poor choices and somehow think that doing stupid shit is okay. They lack experience. So when Sasha stole alcohol from their superiors, no one thought it to be a bad idea (except Armin). At first they thought the game was fun and silly, but it started to evolve into something much more than just a game. Too bad Levi had to see the end result. </p><p>Written for the SNKKinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Hope There's Sheer Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS I just finished writing this like LITERALLY JUST FINISHED. So enjoy!  
> -I apologize for any error, I'll correct it as I re-read.
> 
> Prompt:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=5608018#cmt5608018

The brunette was standing and grinning like a cat at her friends, holding the two bottles in front of her to show them off. Everyone was gaping at Sasha who had stolen two bottles of whiskey from the pantry specifically reserved for the officials.

“What if Captain Levi finds out?” Connie asked, walking up to her and grabbing one of the bottles on his hand.

“Who knows, if I was worried about that I wouldn’t have taken them. People at my village used to drink it on our days off and they would always laugh at everything.” Sasha took the cork off the top of the one that was still on her hands and smelled its contents. “Ugh, it smells so gross.” Her nose wrinkled with disgust.

“Of course it does, it’s alcohol.” Jean pipped in, his arms crossed in front of him and glaring at the girl.

“Ah, the Military Police drinks lots of it.” Armin walked up and stood next to Jean, turning to look at Eren and Mikasa who nodded at his comment. “I don’t think we should drink it. They did seem to get a little crazy with it.”

The girl took a big swig at the liquid and coughed once she swallowed it. Her face constricted and then she pulled her tongue out of her mouth in disgust.

“It also tastes nasty!” Mikasa walked up to her and put her hand on her mouth to keep her from yelling any more. Jean grabbed Connie’s bottle and opened it, taking a swig out of that one.

“It’s fine, your throat gets used to the burn after a while.” The brunet did it more out of trying to impress Mikasa than anything, but getting drunk sounded like a good idea right about now. It’s hasn’t been long since Trost happened along with the Scouting Legion stuff and they all needed a good distraction.

“You seem to know a lot about alcohol, horseface.” Eren stared at him pointedly, to which Jean just ignored and took a second swig.

“Yeah, because I’m quite acquainted with it. Something you couldn’t handle, idiot.”

Eren’s cheeks turned a shade of red and the shorter brunet took the bottle Sasha had been holding, taking a big swig out of it and choking on the drink.

“Told you.” Jean took a small sip with a smug smile on his face.

“Eren I don’t think—” Mikasa tried to intervene but Eren interrupted her half sentence.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Both Armin and Mikasa turned to look at each other worriedly, hoping that at least Eren was doing this out of a challenge and not because of the whole he’s-a-titan issue. “You should take a sip too, Mikasa. It’s not so bad.”

Connie then grabbed the bottle from Jean and drank some himself, trying out the flavor. Sasha was right, it was so disgusting and it made his throat hurt, but after they all got a couple of drinks out of it the feeling started to go away. Armin was the only one that had yet to drink any.

“You guys, this is not a good idea.” The blond raised his hands towards the group who was now sitting in a circle, sharing the bottles.

“It’s okay Armin, nothing bad’s going to happen.” Eren offered a soft smile at his friend who didn’t remove the frown from his petite face. “I’m starting to feel a little hot though.”

Armin wanted to warn them that they could get kicked out of the Scouts, or maybe they could somehow ignite Eren to turn into a titan without wanting to but he didn’t know how to say it. They all looked like they were having fun just sitting there and drinking the alcohol.

The blond stood up and walked towards the door of the room they were in, locking it and then walking back to join the circle of friends.

“You sure about this, Armin?” Mikasa asked him, concern clear in her eyes but they also looked glassed over.

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” The short boy got one of the bottles offered to him and then took a cautious sip, making a face like the one Sasha did earlier.

“You know what, who cares. Everyone gets to relax except for us, I think we deserve a break.” Connie gathered a round of nods and they all settled into small talk and more drinks.

They shared the bottles for a while until they were more than half empty. Everyone in the circle was in more than a buzz and they all seemed to be staring off into nothingness more often than not. Suddenly, Connie jumped up and got dizzy for a second.

“Woah, you okay there?” Jean grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to sit on the ground before he made a mess with the bottles.

“Yeah, I was just thinking we should play a game. Like, let’s ask questions and stuff. I know we’ve known each other since years ago, but let’s get to know each other better.”

“Where do you come up with that stuff?” Eren asked from where he was sitting between Armin and Mikasa. Armin shrugged at the boy’s suggestion while Mikasa took another swig from the bottle.

“Okay, who starts?” Connie asked, and before he could mention someone’s name, Sasha raised her hand enthusiastically.

“I will, I will!” She was definitely happy, the happiest anyone in their group has seen her. “I want to ask Jean something!”

Everyone turned to look at Jean but the brunet shook his head. “We need a way to figure out how to do this. I think I got it.” As careful as a half-drunk teenager can, Jean grabbed both bottles and started pouring the contents of one inside the other. Some dripped down his hand and to the floor, but he was able to get one to be completely empty.

“How is an empty bottle going to help?” Asked Eren while starting at the taller teen.

“We lay it on the ground then we spin it. Whoever the tip of the bottle points at, that’s who you get to question.”

“How did you come up with that?” Armin asked as the blond turned to look at him with a questioning look.

“Dunno, I just came up with it. Seems logical I guess.” The blond’s blue eyes twinkled in wonder at the taller teen’s ability to think. Somehow the alcohol was making his thinking hazy, so Armin raised his hands and rubbed his eyes.

“Okay!” Sasha placed the bottle down and twirled it on the ground, the tip of the bottle ending on Eren. “Uh! Okay Eren, out of all the girls in our class, who would you sleep with if you had to choose? By sleep I mean have sex.”

“Sasha, really?” Connie spoke up from next to her, giving her a pointed look.

“What? I heard some guys talk about this stuff a couple of times, there’s nothing wrong with it.” The short teen shook his head and turned along with everyone else to look at Eren. Jean snickered when Eren took a while to answer.

Armin closed his eyes and shook his head softly, hoping Mikasa doesn’t take offense to his pensive decision. It was just a game, after all.

“Krista.” The green-eyed teen answered, hoping to get shocked looks from everyone but they all looked the same. “What?”

“Really?” Connie asked Eren this time, giving him the pointed look. “That’s the safest answer ever. Everyone would sleep with Krista if they could.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren grabbed the bottle and spun it, the tip pointing at Connie. “Ha! Who would YOU sleep with if you had to choose, Connie?”

The shorter teen shrugged and smiled smugly. “Annie, of course.”

“She doesn’t scare you?” Sasha asked from next to him, wondering the reasons behind his answer.

“Nah, she’s super strong, super cute and she’s shorter than me.” The last one was said with a blush on his face to which everyone laughed at.

Connie spun the bottle this time, the tip landing on back on Eren. Jean interrupted him before he could speak saying he could spin it again since Eren already took a turn, this time the tip landing on Sasha.

“I’m keeping the question the same. Who would you sleep with if you had to choose a girl from our class?” His eyebrows moved teasing the brunette who just laughed and pointed at Mikasa from next to her.

“Mikasa of course!” Her enthusiasm made everyone question her answer.

“But she’s so mean to you.” Eren said, getting no reaction from the raven-haired teen.

“But she’s the one that looks closer to a guy.” Everyone in the circle gasped, including Jean and they all turned to look at Mikasa who had no reaction once again. The brunette didn’t know why everyone reacted that way since it was true.

“That is so not true. Ymir is the one that looks closer to a guy.” Jean pipped in, trying to defend Mikasa.

“Well, I don’t think so.” Without further ado, Sasha spun the bottle with the tip landing on Mikasa. She internally cringed at the thought of having to ask her anything personal. So she stuck with the same question Connie asked her.

“Not you.” Mikasa answered quietly, staring straight into Sasha’s eyes. Everyone in the circle laughed at the answer and Eren even patted the raven-haired teen on the back.

“Aw! You don’t need to be so mean, it’s just a game. Besides, that doesn’t answer the question.”

“Krista.” Mikasa answered, getting a look from everyone except Eren.

Connie grumbled about safe answers and asked Mikasa to spin the bottle. She did, the tip landing on Jean. “Same question.” Was all the raven-haired teen said before falling into her quiet self.

“Um,” Jean’s eyes fell to the ground for a second trying to think of someone besides Mikasa because it would be so embarrassing to say it out loud. He lifted his eyes and looked over at Sasha, pointing her with his chin. “Sasha.”

“Liar!” Connie and Eren shouted as Armin took a swig from the remaining bottle. He passed it to Connie who took one next.

“What!? No, I’m not lying. I would totally sleep with Sasha.” The brunette blushed furiously but shook her head at the same time. Everyone in the circle knows he has the biggest crush on Mikasa. “Whatever.” He blushed furiously as well and spun the bottle, the tip landing on himself.

“Uh, we should come up with a rule for that!” Connie pipped in, looking over at Eren who smiled at him knowingly.

“Yeah, how about if the tip lands on yourself, the group gets to decide on something for you to do.”

“That’s not fair, you’re both conspiring against me.” Jean took the bottle sitting next to Connie and took a swig out of it. “Fine, whatever.” He didn’t want to sound like a child in front of Mikasa, so he agreed to their lame rule.

“What should we have you do?” Eren thought out loud, smiling mischievously at the taller brunet.

“I got it.” Mikasa spoke from next to him, surprising everyone. “He should kiss Sasha. With tongue.”

“What!?” Both Sasha and Jean spoke up, staring at her in shock.

“Don’t be so cruel Mikasa, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say you looked like a boy, I was just saying that because your body is so muscular like a man’s—”

“You’re NOT helping, Sasha.” Jean interrupted her then took the biggest swig from the bottle. This was so embarrassing, even worse than saying he would sleep with Mikasa if he could.

Jean stood up and walked to Sasha, pulling her up by her hands.

“I refuse! Isn’t this just for Jean, how come I get involved!?” Sasha almost looked like she was going to tear up, but Jean grabbed her face with his hands and planted his mouth on hers with more force than he intended to. The alcohol hindered his depth perception at this point.

He hasn’t kissed anyone before, but he’s seen people do it and so he tried to mimic the movements they would do to turn this into a kiss with tongue. Sasha’s hands froze up as Jean nipped on her lower lip, causing her to blush harder than she already was. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to pull back because she didn’t like him THAT way, but the kiss wasn’t so bad and his hands were warm on her face. She even felt his fingers as they threaded on the hair of the nape of her neck as he concentrated on getting this right.

“Okay, okay! That’s enough!” Connie frowned and pulled Jean down to the ground and away from Sasha who stood there with her hands still frozen up.

“Are you two assholes satisfied?” Jean blushed again and went back to sit on his spot with a frown on his face, Eren and Armin gaping at him.

After that kiss, they all went back to playing the game, Jean spinning the bottle and it landing on Armin this time. The blond raised his hands and shook his head, not wanting to be a part of whatever it was they were doing.

“I’ll pass.” He said, shrinking back when Eren, Connie and Jean stared at him pointedly.

“No, you have to play,” Eren said, “we’re all playing. It’s not so bad. Ask Jean.”

“Shut up you asshole. Armin, just take a big drink out of the bottle and you’ll be fine.” The blond did that and Jean waited for him to be done before asking his question. “I’m going to change this around because that question we were doing before was getting old. What’s the dirtiest thing you’ve ever done? Tell us your secrets.” 

Jean grinned at him and Armin arched an eyebrow at the question. Not even a blush on his face, because there wasn’t anything to tell. “I’ve done absolutely nothing.” Well that wasn’t so bad.

“Wait, what? Not even a wank or two?” The tall brunet stared at him in shock, along with Connie.

“What’s a wank?” Sasha asked from next to Connie. Eren, Armin, Mikasa Connie and Jean looked over at her and stared at her in wonder.

“It’s when a male touches their penis for pleasure.” Mikasa answered her, no hint of anything in her voice.

“Oh! Like sex but with themselves.” Sasha nodded in understanding and thanked Mikasa for the answer. “Can females do it too?” Mikasa nodded at her and went back to her silent self.

The four teenage boys in the circle were feeling embarrassed thus passed the bottle around to take a swig at it. This was turning into a weird game.

“So not even that?” Jean asked again, trying to ignore what just happened between the two girls.

“No.” Armin lied but how would they know that. Grabbing the bottle he spun it and it landed on himself. Apparently him and Jean had the same amount of luck on this game.

“Yay, we get to decide what you have to do. I pick wank it!” Sasha grabbed the bottle from Connie and drank more from it, noticing it was now three quarts gone.

“Sasha, what the fuck, no.” Eren shook his head at the girl and looked back at his blond friend. “I don’t know…”

“I got it. Pull your hair up in a ponytail, like Sasha.” Jean said from next to him, smiling at the shorter teen. That wasn’t a bad thing to do at all, if anything, they were giving him a free pass at their weird game.

“Um, okay, how?” They all turned to look around and Mikasa pointed at the brunette.

“Oh, here, you can have mine I guess.” Sasha pulled her hair out of the rubber band and handed it to the blond from across.

Armin pulled his hair back and tied it, when he was done he looked up and everyone was staring at him including Mikasa. Jean and Sasha were blushing lightly and Eren just raised his eyebrows in surprise. He couldn’t look that different, could he?

“Wow.” Connie said along with Sasha.

Spinning the bottle, the tip landed on himself again. This made him look up in surprise, and curse at his bad luck. This time Eren shook his head and Mikasa smiled fondly. His precision on spinning it the same way as the first time was astounding, even when drunk.

“Oh I know, lets turn this around and you kiss Jean with tongue!” Sasha pushed herself forward on her hands and grinned up at the blond and the brunet.

“What!?” and “No!” were heard respectively from both Jean and Armin.

“Why do I keep kissing people!?” Jean asked this time, frowning and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Sasha, what the fuck, no?” Eren said once again, staring at the girl with a confused look on his face. He was wondering why Sasha kept bringing up weird things for Armin to do.

“It’s just a kiss.” The brunette closed her eyes and shrugged, a blush on her face but this time it was from the alcohol.

The blond looked up to Jean and without thinking twice he pushed his body up and pressed his lips to Jeans, softly at first then hard after he noticed this wasn’t as big a deal as others make it to be. Or it could just be the alcohol thinking that, but he was more concentrated on mimicking what Jean did with Sasha. So he brought his arms up and grabbed Jean’s face, pushing his tongue out and into the brunet’s mouth. After a couple of seconds, Armin pulled himself back and sat back on his spot, leaving Jean stupefied.

“Um, okay.” Jean sat back down and stared at the floor, having a sexual crisis in his drunken mind.

“I swear, if this lands on me one more time, I’m going to break it on someone’s head.” Armin seemed to be getting aggressive, but no one seemed to mind as he took one more swig from the remaining alcohol and spun the bottle. The tip landed on Eren.

“Ugh.” Eren slumped his shoulders and turned to Armin, who stared at him for a whole minute without saying anything. It made him worry what his friend was thinking, hopefully nothing too crazy.

“You, kiss Mikasa.” The blond didn’t back down from staring down his best friend, and Eren didn’t know what to think.

“What!? No, dude, she’s like a sister to me, to us.” The green-eyed teen tried to justify his chickening out, and Jean started to go along with it as well.

“Yeah, Armin, what’s up with that?” The blond turned to look at Jean and that made him be quiet. This was not his business, he got it.

“If you don’t do it, you get to kiss Jean,both shirtless, with tongue and groping.”

“WHAT!?” Both the brunets’ yelled on the top of their lungs, gasping at what Armin said.

Clearly the blond threw out the window his caution with Eren’s titan condition, but it was about time that girl got some action from his best friend and if this game was going to do it, then so be it. Screw it all, he was pissed.

Gulping, Eren turned to Mikasa who looked at him with wide, glassy eyes. For a second Eren had the thought that she was such a pretty girl. But as his face inched closer to hers all the memories of her as his sister came back, and he started to feel nervous. There was nothing to fear, they werent really brother and sister after all, but still. Memories.

As their lips were inching closer and as they were about to touch Mikasa stood up abruptly, making Eren fall back on his butt.

“I’m tired, I’m going to lay down and rest.” She walked away and out the room as quick as she could, confusing everyone. Except for Armin, who frowned slightly and turned back to stare at Eren.

“Well, get undressed. Both of you.”

“Armin, come on!” Eren stood up and Armin did along with him, never backing down.

“Yeah, if I have to kiss, at least give me someone that will be a good kisser.” Jean stood up as well, crossing his arms across his chest once more, hoping to stand his ground and not have to kiss Eren.

“It’s just a game, right?” Armin smiled and walked towards Sasha, sitting next to her and drinking more from the bottle before offering it to Eren. “Just take a big drink out of the bottle and you’ll be fine.” The blond mirrored Jean’s words and the green-eyed teen turned to look at the taller brunet.

Sighing, Eren snatched the bottle from Armin’s hand and drank not one, not two, but three gulps out of it before Jean snatched it from his hand.

“Don’t finish it yourself idiot, I’m the one that needs it!” Jean drank what was left of it and and before he could put the bottle down, Eren pushed him to the ground, his hand dropping the bottle and it falling on Connie.

The shorter teen frowned while he slept on the floor and turned around while hugging the bottle.

“Eren, what the f—” He was interrupted as Eren grabbed him by the hair and pushed their mouths together with force, probably wanting to hurt him in the process. His eyes kept seeing two Eren’s but his challenging nature wasn’t diminishing with the lack of sense.

Jean lifted his hands and held on to Eren by the shoulders then rolled them over so he was the one on top of the other. His fingers wrapped around each of Eren’s wrists and pulled his hands out of his hair as his mouth tried to appease the awful kiss he was getting from the shorter teen. If he was going to kiss Eren, he was going to prove his point and be the best kisser.

“I said no shirts.” Armin spoke from next to the brunette, both staring at the two teens going at it on the floor.

The shorter teen grunted and moaned softly before yanking his arms out of Jean’s grip and pushing the brunet back.

“You heard him, horseface.” Eren sat up with Jean sitting on his legs and both started undoing their buckles and shirts. When Jean noticed Eren wasn’t having any progress due to his intoxication, he decided to take matters into his own hands and undid the buckles and shirt for the shorter teen.

Once both had their shirts open, Jean pushed Eren back to the floor and sealed their lips again, more aggressively this time. Somehow the grunts and the moan that came from Eren made his body feel hot and he wanted to do that again. Jean’s hands moved up to the shorter teen’s shoulders and gripped at his bare skin, feeling it hot under his fingers.

Eren groaned and pushed both of them back up,and flipped them over again. Because Jean was sitting on Eren’s legs, the shorter teen was now between Jean’s legs and he started to grind his body to the brunet without noticing, just letting his drunken state of mind take control of the situation. He wanted to be the best kisser and shut Jean’s ugly face up, but at the same time this was feeling so good, and his body felt so hot. It was all new and he liked it, despite him swapping saliva with his nemesis.

Jean didn’t care this time and let the green-eyed teen be on top. He was preoccupied with the fact that he wanted something to grab, anything to grope and finally be able to push back on the brunet grinding him. His arms first went around Eren’s back and pulled him to his body, then his arms moved down until his hands touched the shorter teen’s backside. His fingers felt the roundness of it and how hard it was and it broke his brain. Jean gripped him firmly and lifted his hips to meet Eren’s with gentle force. This was so much better than wanking.

Both him and Eren moaned loudly, not caring who heard and not remembering that there were other people in the room besides themselves.

Armin turned to look at Connie for a second, trying to distract himself from how surprisingly arousing it was to watch two people have at it in person, not even five feet from him. He then turned to Sasha who was staring at them wide eyes and with a face as red as a tomato.

“Who would’ve thought.” She whispered as her hands gripped her neck in shock. Armin nodded his head and turned back to his best friend and his enemy grinding their bodies and groping each other. “It looks like they’re really enjoying it. Hey, Connie…”

Armin figured Sasha didn’t know the other teen was dead asleep on the floor while hugging the empty whiskey bottle, but now that she saw his state, she turned to Armin instead.

“Let’s do that.” She suggested, smiling at him and grabbing both his hands in hers.

Armin blinked as his mind felt foggy and honestly he didn’t even remember what time it was anymore. Nodding his head, he lifted a hand up and placed it on Sasha’s chest, along with hers holding his. Both got close and kissed each other softly and then the same way they had kissed Jean.

Sasha let go of Armin’s hands and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his body near hers. The brunette had always been curious about this, but never had the courage nor the time to try anything out. This game was definitely the best idea ever, and as Armin started to undo her shirt, she couldn’t agree more with that thought. Suddenly she had her shirt open and Armin stopped kissing her to ask if that was okay with her. She nodded her head and went back to doing what she likes the most so far, which was kissing.

At this point Eren was trying to bury him in the ground with how hard he was grinding, so Jean grabbed his butt once again and stopped him, pushing the shorter teen’s hips down to his and not letting go. He then hurriedly turned them over once more to be on top and went back to kissing Eren, but this time on his neck. They were both sweating and Jean felt his body get hotter and hotter with each rub of bare skin from their chests. Eren moaned the brunet’s name probably without wanting to and Jean felt it. It was coming, well, he was coming. His climax hit him so hard he had to close his eyes and grip Eren’s butt hard.

“Ah!” Eren gasped and rolled his eyes back as Jean pushed hard on his hips, making him almost climax. The hands on his ass felt hot and it was driving him insane with all the skin and lips and saliva on his neck. As Jean moved back from him, Eren lifted himself with the taller teen and pulled him by the open shirt back down to his lips.

Jean flailed his arms and accidently hit Connie who turned to the other side, letting go of the bottle and it rolling away from them very slowly.

“Jean,I’m going to—” Grinding his hips one last time, Eren moaned along with Jean and came on his pants, his vision turning white and then black and then Jean.

Something inside of him shifted and as his pants felt warm and sticky, his skin started to get hot and hot and more hot, reminding him of the ability he had that made this happen. Jumping up and trying not to fall down from how dizzy he was and how everything was moving fast, Eren ran to the nearest window and opened it, jumping out as soon as he felt his body changing.

“What the hell!?” Jean was kneeling on the floor as Eren jumped off, then he stood up and ran to it, trying to see where the shorter teen went.

The bottle rolled more and more towards the other side of the room until it stopped under someone’s boot.

“What THE FUCK is going on here!?” Levi stood by the door looking at the five teenagers in the room

Armin and Sasha pulled apart as fast as they could, Sasha grabbing her open shirt and closing it while both turned to stare wide eyed at their captain. Jean didn’t want to turn around fearing they might see the mess in his pants, but still turned his head to stare at the short man.

Fucking shit.

~

They were all sitting on the floor scrubbing the stone with toothbrushes. Levi was standing in front of them, shaking his head in disbelief. Mikasa was standing by the wall behind him in silence.

“I left for TWO FUCKING HOURS, just two hours to attend a meeting and you idiots couldn’t be normal people and stay put. I can’t—” He stopped mid sentence, closing his eyes and breathing calmly. “I am appalled because what I walked into has never happened here before. You stole alcohol from your superiors, got piss drunk and fucked each other like animals. I’m so disgusted and amazed at the sheer stupidity behind your actions.”

Jean, Armin and Connie were looking straight into his eyes while Eren and Sasha scrubbed faster and harder.

“What happened with Eren could’ve fucked everything up, everything me and the commander worked hard to achieve. You could’ve been taken away and executed for not being careful about transforming, you shitty kid.” Levi was grinding his teeth as hard as he could to not lose control with them, because he understands. He gets it. “You better have this basement sparkling so fucking much I will go blind just by walking in.”

Without saying anything else, Levi started walking away wondering if it was a good idea to have them all alone in the basement cleaning, but they had to learn the lesson. If he walks in again to find the same situation, he’ll have them clean horse shit with their bare hands.

“You’re in charge.” He said to Mikasa while leaving the damp and disgusting room. Levi walked up the stone steps and ran into Erwin waiting for him.

“So why are they only cleaning the basement no one uses despite the risk of messing the whole plan up?” The tall blond asked him, taking a step closer and falling into step with him. He felt like he was the one needing a drink from what he saw.

“You really don’t want to know, Erwin.” Closing his eyes, Levi didn’t even want to look at Erwin in the face because the other man would know and possibly punish them further. Levi knows he’s letting them get away with it this time, despite almost messing all their plans up as the blond said.

But they experienced Trost recently, some of them seeing titans for the first time in their lives, and up close for that matter. Some losing friends. And as much as Levi wants each and one of them to grow up and be mature and strong, his will is not going to do it. They are mere kids, children, shitty brats. And they are bound to mess up like this.

But this is the Scouting Legion and he was having none of this, so help him if this happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the meme, I'm totally excusing the lack of sense towards the end to their drunken state ;)♥


End file.
